The invention relates to improvements in ignition distributor for internal combustion engines. The shielding of the ignition distributor is provided only when there is a perfectly conducting connection of the shielding cap to the grounded vehicle chassis. There is already known from German Utility Model No. 8,515,918.2 an ignition distributor in which there is inserted at each screwing in point at which the shielding cap is connected to the distributor cap and the latter is connected to the housing of the ignition distributor and thus to the vehicle chassis, a disc whose outer region is injected into the shielding cap and whose interior has internal teeth produced by stamping and projecting conically from the plane of the distributor ring. The grounding of the shielding cap to the housing of the ignition distributor takes place when, upon mounting the distributor cap, the screw head in each case brings the inner part of the disc to bear on one flat end face of the bush, and clamps it there. The known ignition distributor thus comprises in two parts, and it would be necessary to plan an additional operation during the final assembly, it being necessary to pay heed to exact seating of the shielding cap on the distributor cap, to the correct assignment of the discs to the bushes, and to clean surfaces, in order for a perfect grounding to take place.